givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mafuyu Sato Anime
Note, this is the anime page for Mafuyu, for the manga page: Mafuyu Sato. 'Mafuyu Sato '(佐藤 真冬 Satō Mafuyu) is one of the main protagonists alongside Ritsuka Uenoyama in the Given series. He attends the same school as Uenoyama and has an impressive singing voice. Ever since he asked Uenoyama to fix his guitar upon their first meeting, he has become emotionally attached to Uenoyama. "It was a chance for me to fix the guitar, so I became attached to the summer." Mafuyu owns a nine-month-old Pomeranian named Kedama. Appearance Mafuyu has unkept pink-tinged hair that is long enough to be over parts of his face. His similarly colored eyes are visible and for clothing, Mafuyu wears a cardigan over a buttoned, collared white shirt and dark trousers tucked into a pair of laced boots. Personality Mafuyu is quiet, introverted and reserved. He has a difficult time expressing himself and interacting with other people to the point of remaining silent or walking even running away from situations. He is very diligent when it comes to his band such as paying attention to how they play to taking up a part-time job and being serious and committed to it. Mafuyu shows that he is very straightforward in his style of speech and tends to take certain things literally.Episode #01 Boys in the band Story This is an at a glance overview for Mafuyu in the Given anime, for the fully detailed in-depth account of events see: Mafuyu Sato Anime/Story Mafuyu has a recurring dream, at school sleeping on an isolated stairway he awakens to see Ritsuka Uenoyama. His broken guitar strings are fixed by him and hearing him play, Mafuyu wants Ritsuka to teach him the guitar. Meeting him again he is unsuccessful in persuading Ritsuka to teach him even with the offer of money and bread and advised to join the light music club. Following Ritsuka after school, Mafuyu then is then taken to meet his band consisting of drummer Akihiko Kaji and bassist Haruki Nakayama and listens to them play. On the way home at night, Mafuyu is pulled out of the way of a car after hearing that he is unable to see them play again, Ritsuka has never taught anyone guitar before. Not returning to the steps where he met Ritsuka, Mafuyu eventually returns to the studio where Haruki had let him in. Seeing Ritsuka, Mafuyu tells him he has been to the light music club but no one there was as cool as Ritsuka. On their staircase, Mafuyu is at last taught guitar by Ritsuka and learns the type of guitar he has and how to tune it. By his lockers he is invited by Ritsuka to watch the band play, waiting outside his classroom they take the train together and learns more of the band. Making their way to the studio Mafuyu has a chance to practice. Connecting his guitar fine the first chord he wants to try is the one he heard from Ritsuka, which to his happiness he manages to perfect. He continues to agree with everything Ritsuka is telling him and then hears that getting a part-time job would be helpful when in a band which they discuss further at a restaurant. Walking back with Ritsuka, Mafuyu shares that he had fun. At school practice continues where Mafuyu divulges his guitar is not from his dad, he does not have one. He is also unsure of favorite music but does know one that plays in his head all the time and sings it aloud.Episode #02 Like Someone In Love One winter, Mafuyu remembers not feeling lonely despite not being able to see someone again. When invited to join Ritsuka's band after showing he can sing, Mafuyu declined. At a crossing and in front of the school to staying in his class during the break for homework, though Ritsuka comes across him, Mafuyu is clearly distant. He has attained a job at a small concert venue and is shown around by Tsubaki and first sees Yatake Kouji. Leaving the venue he finds Ritsuka waiting for him but whilst talking they are come across by an old school friend of Mafuyu's with blonde hair Hiiragi Kashima. This shocks him and when Mafuyu hears Yuki's name spoken, Mafuyu turns and runs. It takes Ritsuka catching him to get Mafuyu to stop but Mafuyu does not reveal the background of what happened. When it comes to the band, Mafuyu shares he feels he is bad at expressing himself but sings again for Ritsuka hearing that is something he, in fact, does very well. Discussing it further next to a vending machine, Mafuyu asks Ritsuka if he is okay with him before announcing he will accept Ritsuka's offer of joining his band.Episode #03 Somebody Else Mafuyu and Ritsuka go to the city of Shibuya to look for an effect pedal. Mafuyu and Ritsuka come across two music stores with the prices on the effect pedal being high. Mafuyu decides to write his name down on a piece of paper in order to work for the money to get it. Mafuyu thanks Ritsuka for taking him with the two of them walking back home together.Episode #04 Fluorescent Adolescent In the studio, Mafuyu thinks of a song to perform live on stage, at school join Ryu and Shogo in playing basketball. Joining his band at a barbeque restaurant, they discuss their upcoming performance. Mafuyu later messages Ritsuka on the effect pedal, at school listens to the song he made.Episode #05 The Reason Working at the concert venue, Mafuyu is found by Hiragi and they leave to discuss the past including Yuki's guitar. Mafuyu is not sure if he is embracing music to be positive or because he cannot let go. Announcing that he does not think he can perform to his band, afterward, Mafuyu discusses with Haruki on relationships and losing someone. Mafuyu agrees to join a basketball tournament as he continues to think about lyrics for the song. At home, he makes his way across the city leading to the ocean and tells himself he is not lonely. On the school stairs with Ritsuka, Mafuyu shares that he truly loved someone.Episode #06 Creep Practicing, Mafuyu is called out by Ritsuka on whether he is practicing. Joining Shogo and Ryuu, they oversee Ritsuka calm Kasai outside. Mafuyu has the answer to why Ritsuka is so popular - he is genuinely kind to everyone. At the studio after a brief nap, Mafuyu awakens with his hands in Ritsuka's, they continue to practice guitar playing. Spending time with daily events, in one case Mafuyu is taken home by Akihiko and told if he is not able to settle his past we will not be able to write lyrics.Episode #07 Tumbling Dice Mafuyu's Performance Lyrics English Just like snow that hasn't melted In the shade I continue on with these feelings inside me please tell me how I'm supposed to close the door on this love Your everything has lost its tomorrow And is now wandering eternally Along with me who was unable to say goodbye or move on Just like a spell that still won't break or some kind of curse I'm still holding on to some heavy baggage Hey, what kind of tomorrow am I supposed to look for in this town? The cold tears that fall freeze under the sky They pretend to be kind and around the time they fall down my face Two people who were always together are torn apart That's all there is to this story Even if your everything loses its shape one day You'll always be here within me As I try to move forward again, even though I couldn't say goodbye You'll always be here with me Rōmaji Mada toke kirezu ni nokotta hikage no yuki mitaina omoi o daite iki teru nē boku wa kono koi o don'na kotoba de tojitara ī no anata no subete ga ashita o nakushite eien no naka o samayo te iru yo sayonara dekizu ni tachidomatta mama no boku to issho ni mada hodokenai mahō no yōna soretomo noroi no yōna omoi nimotsu o kakae teru nē boku wa konomachide don'na ashita o sagaseba ī no tsumetai namida ga sora de itetsuite yasashī furi shite mai ochiru koro ni hanareta dareka to darekaga ita koto tada soredake no hanashi anata no subete ga katachi o nakushite mo eien ni boku no naka de ikite ku yo sayonara dekizu ni aruki dasu boku to zutto issho ni Japanese まだ溶けきれずに残った 日陰の雪みたいな 想いを抱いて生きてる ねぇ 僕はこの恋を どんな言葉でとじたらいいの あなたのすべてが 明日を失くして 永遠の中を紡程っているよ さよならできずに 立ち止まったままの僕と一緒に まだ解けない魔法のような それとも呪いのような 重い荷物を抱えてる ねぇ ぼくはこの街で どんな明日を探せばいいの 冷たい涙が空で凍てついて やさしい振りして舞い落ちる頃に 離れた誰かと誰かがいたこと ただそれだけのはなし あなたのすべてが かたちを失くしても 永遠に僕の中で生きてくよ さよならできずに 歩き出す僕と ずっと一緒に Trivia * References Category:Characters (Anime) Category:Main (Anime) Category:Guitarists Category:Vocalists